


Hope

by TheBestTeacup



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love, Sassy Future Lucy, cuteness, garcy, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: In which Future!Lucy and Flynn have a little chat before she heads back to her timeline.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I would love to see in season 3 (because this show will get renewed, or so help me). This is my first time writing creatively in a very long time, so please be kind. :)

“Garcia.” 

A hush fell over the bunker, where everyone had been celebrating the successful return of Rufus with hugs, tears, and prayers of thanks. As the name was called above the chaos, everyone took notice because it was not one they ever used; and now the older version of Lucy was saying it as if it was second nature. Everyone eyed the woman standing beside the future version of the life boat, before shooting inquisitive eyes to her bearded companion, who only shrugged amusedly at their shock. 

If the older woman noticed her younger self looking the most confused, and perturbed, about the name drop she didn’t show it; she just nodded at Flynn to follow her into a private area of the bunker. He obliged without question, or without a look at the rest of the people around him. 

“So I see the journal led you to where you needed to be,” Lucy 2.0 (as Jiya dubbed her) proclaimed as the door to Flynn’s room shut behind them. She eyed the surroundings with a slight smile on her face, and he couldn’t help but notice the almost nostalgic look in her eyes. As if she could read his thoughts she turned with a slight shrug, “Who would’ve thought I would ever miss this place.” 

“Where do you live now?” 

Lucy didn’t answer, which didn’t surprise him. She was well guarded when they had met in that bar so long ago, and the past few days had proven that she hadn’t changed much on that front. Instead she ran a finger over the books on his small shelf idly as she looked at him over her shoulder with a serious frown, “I wanted to thank you.” 

“For what? Following the journal? You were pretty persuasive the last time we met, I couldn’t really say no to you could I?” 

She snickered, “No, not for that; though thank you just the same. I meant, thank you for what you have been doing for me these past few months. What with all the drama in this place.” 

Suddenly feeling exposed, and not really knowing why, Flynn tried to brush her words off. “I haven’t really done much, I have only-“ 

“You have only been just within reach whenever I needed you to be. You have talked to me when I needed it, sat in silence when I needed it, riled me up when I needed it. You kept me from falling into an abyss full of alcohol and nothingness. And I know that right now that version of me out there is hurt, and confused, and not very verbal about her appreciation towards you. But trust me, she is so eternally grateful. Even if she doesn’t realize it yet.” 

Not really having a response to that outburst, and knowing one wasn’t expected, Flynn changed the topic slightly. “Where am I now Lucy? I have been wanting to ask since you stepped off that ship. Am I…dead?” 

Her laugh filled the quarters- so deep, and rich that it made his heart squeeze in his chest- as she unexpectedly pulled him into her arms.

“No, you aren’t dead Garcia! In fact, when I left you the other day you were very much alive. You just didn’t want to come. This time period…meaning the events happening in this bunker… still make you pretty angry when you think too much on them. We both agreed that you were best left behind. For young Wyatt’s sake.” 

“And what about new and improved Wyatt? Do I ever want to kill him?”

“Sometimes, but not for the same reasons. Usually minor ones, like if he takes the last donut.” 

Flynn snorted, and moved closer, “Give me something Lucy. I know, that you know what I am going through. Give me hope.” 

Her eyes lost their levity, but her touch was still gentle and kind as she reached up to run a hand over his cheek. “Hope? You know I can’t tell you much Garcia, there are rules in place for a reason. The journal was already too much as it is. I promise I don’t want to be cruel, it’s just...knowing too much before it happens can drive a person insane. However,” she paused, considering her next words, “I can tell you to continue what you are doing for me, I promise it all works out.” 

Before he could say anything else, before he could argue with her about frustrating time travel rules, she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading towards the door. 

“Oh, and Garcia?” 

He met her eyes, as his brain still tried to process the feel of her lips on his skin. 

“I can tell you for a fact sir, that that other version of me out there is very put off by me calling you by your first name. And confused, because it seems silly to be jealous of one’s self.” 

Her words sparked the optimism inside his chest that he had been asking for, and he could tell by the smirk on her smug little mouth that that was her intention. He was so overwhelmed with joy in that moment that he couldn’t help but let the three words he had been holding back for so long slip off his tongue. 

The frustrating woman just smiled wider at his proclamation before disappearing out into the bunker with a wink. 

By the time he emerged, having taken a few moments to collect himself, the travelers from the future were gone; but not the hope they brought with them.


End file.
